Broken Dreams
by Tears of a Raven
Summary: The great General Sephiroth, a man of few words and emotions. Its a pity how easily his muse was stolen by the man he now solemly hates with all he has, his father. Sorry bad with summarys please Read and Review its really good
1. The Great General

Broken Dreams,  
The Great General Sephiroth

The skies were barren and the wind was hot. A man stood at the very edge of the world ready to challenge anyone that wanted to deify his order. He was the greatest man of all who could never be tamed, never be broken and sure as hell never be beat. A great general whose past was such a blur and such a nightmare even he himself could not bare to think of the past. For if he did his mind would lead him into a state as such which he went on rampaging and destroying every and anything he sought. This man was a man of broken hearts, broken dreams and death. It fallowed him where ever he went, and it would never leave him. Constantly tormenting his own soul this tormenter was immune to pains unimaginable. If you even glanced at him the wrong way, you head would be mounted on your rear so fast even you momma's momma won't know what hit them. This is a story of a man whose life was his own downfall. This is a tale of a man of broken dreams,

"General"  
A man stated as he stood before the great Sephiroth unable to look him in the eye. The man was dressed in a red and grey SOLIDER uniform with his hair pulled back in a rather strange pony tail. His eyes were the color of nuclear water, and his hair the color of sand. He stared everywhere else but at the great General who stood before him. The general finally giving up his attention on a piece of paper turned in his chair to look at the boy. The boy felt his gaze and immediately began to tremble with fear.  
"Sir, Mr. Amadema wants to have a meeting with you"  
He could barely get out the words. Sephiroth looked him up and down then rolled his eyes.  
"If he wanted to tell me that so badly he could have called me, what's the use with you being here boy"  
Sephiroth leaned back within his chair and laced his long gloved fingers.  
"He...he also wanted to...to tell me to...to give you this"  
The boy started to stutter. Sephiroth gave a wicked smile as the boy shakily handed him a vanilla envelope full of papers needing to be read by Sephiroth's uncanny eyes. Sephiroth gladly took the papers and dismissed the boy off as if he were nothing. Sephiroth leaned back within his chair once again and pulled out the contents. He looked down at the paper. It was blank. Raising and eye brow he continued to pull out blank papers. He was beginning to get frustrated. Before he could do anymore he stopped himself. Pulled out a green colored bifocal Sephiroth looked at the paper. The words appeared clear as day and were easily readable. Sephiroth read the papers murmuring to himself the words he saw. He placed the papers down and hurriedly stood up. He headed for the door but before he could reach it, it opened. A man, tall with beautiful blue eyes and long black hair came in yelling. Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Hey bud, sup"  
The black haired man stated so casually to Sephiroth you'd think he'd do it so often. Sephiroth stared at the man,  
"And who pray tell are you? What gives you the idea you can waltz in here like a complete idiot"  
Sephiroth stared down at the man,  
"Yo, sorry bud but I ...I mean yes sir sorry for my wrongful intrusion. I just came to sign in with you...you are Scarfiel aren't you"  
Sephiroth shook his head and continued to stare at the man. Had he never heard of the great general Sephiroth in his life or was he just too stupid to realize he was standing in the presence of sure greatness. Before Sephiroth could ask anymore questions the door was opened wider to reveal a woman dressed in a blue uniform. Her hair was neatly shaped and long. She smiled as she entered but it was wiped from her face as soon as she laid eyes on the black haired man.  
Sephiroth finally took his gaze off the man before him long enough to look at the girl. She looked away then waited for Sephiroth. The black haired man rubbed the back of his head childishly and apologized to Sephiroth for being so careless in where he was going. Before he left Sephiroth wanted to get his name. The black haired man stated it so coolly it even made Sephiroth raise a brow.  
"Zack"  
And with that the man left. Sephiroth felt he'd be seeing that man a lot sooner then he anticipated. Finally Sephiroth gave his attention to the woman standing in the doorway. He sat on his desk and told her to close the door. As she walked in she attempted in stopping herself from smiling. Sephiroth stared down at her. He was not in a very happy mood at the moment.  
The woman finally looked up at him and realized this. She stopped and waited for him to speak before she could say anything that would possibly get him mad. Sephiroth began to speak. His voice spilled from his mouth like a wondrous fountain of musical of lyrics. "We have a problem. It seems Hojo knows of us," the woman wasn't hopping to hear the bad news first, "And I am hopping for the best that he doesn't try to use it against any one of us. I want was is best for you, you get that"  
The woman looked down. How did Hojo find out, what was worse what was he going to do now that he knew. She had a long history of bad things when it came to Professor Hojo. She couldn't bear to think about it anymore. She knew the things he was capable of, she just didn't want to have a refreshed mind of the past. "But if he tries to do anything to you, anything at all tell me. Don't be afraid to you got that"  
Sephiroth stared at her. The great general Sephiroth actually had his eyes shaking. There was something that even the great general feared. The woman took a step back and Sephiroth grabbed her. He pulled her into his arms so tight that the breath escaped her mouth without even her breathing out. He shook, not violently but lovingly. As if, she were the one who he cooed when really, he was the one needing it,

"Everything is ready hear Professor"  
A man stated. The man had on a white lab coat with his hair shaggy and long. He looked to his right to see the Professor waiting near a giant greenish tube. His face was lit up with excitement. Within the tube a faint figure could be seen. A little child lied against the side wall with long noodle like tubes going through his body. A big metal helmet was on his head sending the messages of his vital signs to the main computer. The Professor turned around and looked at the man. His face showed it all. He was compassionate and was anticipating this moment, but did he just love it for Science, or for the fact that the child in there was his own. The man working with the professor had no idea on what he went through to get that child. He just knew he got it and its mother was dead. "Now, now, come Professor Gast don't have that worried look upon your face! It will be a complete success just you wait and see! This should be the happiest moment of your life! Everything shows that this plan is sure to go well"  
The Professor said as a giant smile crept along the sides of his face. He knew it would work. Nothing he did could go wrong. He should be crowned first rate scientist and this was sure to get him there. His dream, his hopes, his ambitions all were laid with this one experiment which provide a man would go to greatest lengths to get what he wanted.  
Professor Gast on the other hand wanted this, but also held sympathy for the poor child. With the things that science was going to do to him friends might not be easy to come by. No matter if he was sent to solider or not. Which, Gast knew very well that the Professor had every intention on sending the child off to is fate as a Solider. No, not just any solider. The best of the best. The elite solider of them all. He would be making history on his own someday. At least that's what they all wanted. "Hojo! Come quick hurry"  
Gast nearly yelled. Hojo, still thinking nothing could go wrong with the plan walked to where Gast was. His eyes grew wide and his face grew pale. He watched in sure disbelief as he stared at the computer. The computer showed signs that the child was growing weaker. That the previous Mako and Jenova cell injections that where made before the child was even born were becoming too much for his body to handle. "What are we to do! There has got to be a way to stop it"  
Hojo's mind began to race.  
"What is there to do? We can try giving him another injection but if all goes for the worse the entire experiment will be a complete failure! Not to mention the child would die"  
Gast yelled.  
"Damn it! Forget about the child's safety! What I'm worried about it is the stability between its body and the damned cells"  
The lights began to dim as the computer monitor seemed to want to fade. Hojo hit it with his fist,  
"Damn it! Damn it all to hell and back! Is there absolutely nothing we can do"  
Gast stared at Hojo. Hojo's dismay expression caused him to look at the monitor. It was beginning to fuzz. If the Mako supplement went off now even if the back ups went on the computers were sure to need rebooting. Hojo couldn't take it. He pulled out the cords of the tubes and the computers. The lights flashed off and a loud crash was heard.

Back up lights went on. Gast opened his eyes and stared at the sight before him. Hojo sat on the ground within the tube with the baby curled within his arms. His messy black bangs stuck to his glasses and face as his pony tail remained caught in the nearby remains of the glass. He stared down at the child as it began to cry. An injection was placed into his thigh and blood slowly seeped out. "Rebirth"  
Gast said as he slowly walked toward Hojo and the infant. Hojo looked up. His eyes were blood shot. He stopped up and shoved the baby into Gast's arms. His expression seemed mad yet pleased. He passed him saying something.  
"All for the experiment"  
And with that Hojo shut the door and left. Gast stared down at the baby within his arms. He was curled into his clothing crying for warmth. Gast shook his head with remorse and reached over to the coat hanger. He grabbed his coat and bundled the baby up.  
"Too think Sephiroth...that's your father..." 


	2. The one He loved

Broken Dreams

The one he loved.

Sephiroth stalked the halls of the Solider barracks looking for someone. He glanced at all the passers bys as they crossed his paths each trying to get as far away from the great General as possible. Sephiroth turned into the main cafeteria. There with all the tables of many was Zack. He sat with his long black spiky hair sleeked back and black glasses on his face. He smiled with a toothpick in his mouth as he began to arm wrestle with someone. In less then a few second the man he wrestled found his hand flat on the table.

Zack's smile grew bigger as he stood up and caught an on going apple that passed by his head. Some one yelled "loser" and got the apple to the back of his head. He walked over and grabbed the apple. Rubbing it on his shirt he began to walk outward. He then spotted Sephiroth.

"Oh hey man sup?"

He stated calmly. Sephiroth looked at him.

"Hey you're a general aren't you? Oooopppsss... Sorry there bud. I mean, Sorry sir."

"At ease Solider."

Sephiroth's voice boomed. Zack backed up then smiled. He put out a hand.

"I hear your name's Sephiroth, the great General Sephiroth. Everyone from here to the other side of the damned world has heard of you."

Zack waited for Sephiroth to shake his hand. Sephiroth never did. Zack feeling a little let down started for the hallway. Sephiroth watched him as he left. There was something about that Solider that just wasn't right. He was too calm, too nice to be a Solider. Then again, from what he had read, Zack was a great solider and was working his way up pretty fast.

Sephiroth though, had no time to lollygag on the nonsense of the new recruit he'd been seeing so much. He continued on his way toward Hojo's lab were he wanted to have a talk with him and Lt. Amadema. Sephiroth grabbed the handle to the door and opened it. There on the table were papers scattered everywhere and Lt. Amadema was on the floor. Hojo was nowhere to be seen. The room was quiet. Sephiroth walked in. He examined Lt. Amadema. He was lying motionless. He was dead.

He continued on to the desk and began to look at the papers. They were all blank. He then knew exactly what happened. For days on afterward every solider in third class and up was inspected for suspicion of being the one who killed Lt. Amadema. Eventually they found out the culprit but nothing was done to them because of who it was, Hojo.

For a while, the solider community seemed normal, nothing strange nothing new happened, it seem to be all the same as usual. Sephiroth wandered the halls aimlessly. He watched as people passed him by. He had no interest with them. It was until he reached the room at the end of the hall way he begin to feel a sensation. He grabbed the knob but stopped. He could hear something going on within the room. He heard a faint groan and then a shove. He wondered what went on within the room. Without thinking he busted threw the door.

Sephiroth stepped into the room and stopped dead within his tracks He stared wide eyed at the scene before him. There on the desk of the General Witchington. The woman he had been with the other day was under the general being done by him. Sephiroth turned his back to them and cleared his throat. The general stopped what he was doing and finally took notice to Sephiroth being in the doorway. He pulled himself off the woman and zipped up his zipper.

"Um...yes General Sephiroth...?"

"You wanted to see me Sir."

Sephiroth couldn't stand knowing he was within the room with the same man who was just performing sexual intercourse with the woman. The general cleared his throat once again. Sephiroth, by hearing the movement of the other general's leather uniform, could tell he was reaching to grab something. Sephiroth took a glance from the corner of his eye to look at the woman. She was looking away trying to put her cloths back on. The other general snapped at her.

"Who said we where through!"

"Sorry sir..."

The woman apologized. The general glared at her then smacked her in the face. Sephiroth twitched. How he wanted to lunge at the general and beat the shit out of him. He didn't though. He couldn't. There was nothing he could do. No one was supposed to know about him and the woman. It would put her in grave danger and be considered as a weakness to himself. He had to sit back and watch even if deep, deep down inside it tormented him.

The woman landed hard on the ground. A little groan escaped her throat that Sephiroth could barely hear. He turned too look at the general this time trying his hardest to ignore the woman. The general pulled out another vanilla envelope and began to take out papers. One was filled with writing down to the edge of the page. The others weren't so filled. Sephiroth looked at the papers then at the general and back.

"These where sent down from the president. And then these were sent form Hojo."

The General handed Sephiroth the papers. There was a ring and both looked at the phone. The general reached for it then answered it. Sephiroth took this time to look at the woman. She just sat there in a ball with her cloths over her. Sephiroth mouthed the words "I'm sorry". The woman nodded and looked down. She felt so ashamed. The one person she truly loved stood and watched as another man committed sins upon her.

"Ok I understand" The general hung up the phone and turned to Sephiroth. "I am sorry I must leave you. I will leave more papers out that you can read here. Just ignore the girl okay?" Sephiroth nodded at the general. The general took his briefcase and waltz out the door. As soon as the door shut Sephiroth took his chance. He wrapped the woman up within his arms and held her tightly against his body.

"My god I am so sorry Kriss! I wanted to help I ..."

The woman, Kriss placed a finger to Sephiroth's lips. He stared at her in shock. His eyes were open wide and he had no clue what to do or say. Kriss though proved that there were no need for words. She leaned forward and kissed him. Sephiroth felt his fears drift away like water falling off a window. He allowed himself to relieve himself of his tension and continued on with the kiss. He picked her up and placed her up right on the ground.

"Now change and go on with your duty okay?"

Sephiroth sounded lovingly. Kriss nodded and got up. He turned around and reached for a paper. It wasn't right just to stand there and watch even if he wanted to. He began to read the paper to himself. He stopped as she read something. He turned to looked at Kriss. She was barely buttoning up her top.

"Kriss, Hojo found a specimen, it's a girl. Can you check it out for me and tell me what you find?"

Sephiroth asked. Kriss looked up at him and nodded. He reached down and pulled up her skirt then placed on her blue Turk jacket. He smiled as he brought her into his arms for another warm embrace. The price that came with working at solider always made him shudder. It was a shame. He loved her but could rarely show it. He sighed.

Kriss left the room and Sephiroth had the papers in hand. He looked over a few more. The reason he was so intrigued with Hojo's new specimen was because Hojo had used 'rebirth' on it. The only other time he used the chemical was when Sephiroth was born. Sephiroth shook his head. There had to be a logical reason to use the chemical. He looked over his shoulder. Kriss had for sure left him. He gathered the papers up and placed them back into the envelope.

Sephiroth wished it would all go away. He wanted to be happy and live his life out with her, but it was an impossible task. There was nothing he could do about it. She was a Turk and he, he was the greatest General that ever lived and he still was. There were so many risks if he made their love known. He couldn't chance that. Not with her. He placed the papers under his arm and reached to open the door. Sephiroth sighed and walked out into the busy hallway.


End file.
